The Barberettes
The Barbarettes * Nombre: 'The Barbarettes (바버렛츠) ** '¿Porqué?: '''El nombre "Barberettes" fue elegido porque querían nombrarse a sí mismas después del estilo de música acapella barbershop con la esperanza de utilizar un nombre como "Cuarteto de barbershop", pero al no ser cuarto miembros, añadieron el sufijo "ettes", al igual que muchos grupos de chicas de los años '50 y '60. * '''Número de Integrantes: 3 chicas. ** Ex Miembros: 1 chica. * País: '''Corea Del Sur * '''Genero: Doo-wop, Retro, Balladas * Debut: 2014 * Agencia: Egg Plant Carrera Pre Debut El grupo comenzó a cantar por diversión, como un trío en octubre de 2012 cuando Wheeler tuvo la idea de crear un grupo de chicas con inspiración retro. Wheeler y Grace ya eran cantantes solitario de la misma banda de jazz, y Sohee comenzó a tomar clases de canto con Wheeler. Se presentaron en varios lugares, incluyendo los lugares de la música indie en el área de Hongdae cerca de la Universidad de Hongik en Seúl, y para el público de la generación más antigua de Corea. Estilo Musical Ellas describen su música como "doo-wop de Corea hecho en el siglo 21". Se inspiraron en doo-wop, Motown, barbershop, y la música pop que se creó antes de la década de 1960, y también por grupos como The Andrews Sisters, The Chordettes, y The Ronettes, con los que han sido comparadas. 2014: Debut con su primer álbum 'The Barberettes Volume 1' El 27 de mayo 2014 lanzaron su primer álbum The Barberettes Volumen 1. Además,fueron nominadas en tres categorías de Korean Music Awards; "Rookie of the Year", "Best Pop Album" y "Best Pop Song". 2015: Salida de Grace y entrada de Sunnie. A principios de noviembre de 2015, la miembro de la Grace abandonó el grupo y fue reemplazada por Sunnie, quien anteriormente había sido vocalista de respaldo de grupos musicales, como Brown Eyed Soul, Dinamic Duo y Lena Park. Mini álbum navideño y debut de Sunnie. El 24 de noviembre de 2015, lanzaron su segundo mini-álbum de Navidad 'Lonesome Christmas' con la nueva miembro de Sunnie. Integrantes De arriba a abajo: Wheeler, SoHee, Sunnie, * Wheeler * Sunnie * Sohee Ex Miembro * Grace(2012 - 2015) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''Perfume of Love'' tema para Perfume (2019) *''What a Meaning..'' tema para Possessed (2019) *''Beauty Queen'' tema para Live Up to Your Name (2017) * It's Magical tema para Strongest Deliveryman (2017) * Sweet Lies tema para The Prime Minister and I (2014) Curiosidades * A menudo utilizan un micrófono para las actuaciones, al principio era para imitar a los grupos de chicas de esa época, pero más tarde se dieron cuenta de la ventaja cuando descubrieron que podían oírse entre ellas, lo que les ayudó a controlar el equilibriode armonía. También utilizan trajes, el maquillaje y la coreografía para volver a crear el efecto. * Debido a las actuaciones del grupo en lugares independientes se refieren a ellas a menudo como un grupo pop independiente. Su estilo musical ha sido descrito como "dar un vistazo a lo que el K-pop podría haber sido como en la década de 1950 con su estilo y la selección de canciones". * Hicieron una gira por Estados Unidos y se presentaron en lugares como: American Beauty NYC, Toronto Centre for the Arts y The Casbah. También fueron elegidas para representar a Corea en The Great Escape Festival en Inglaterra. * En 2017 están teniendo su primer Tour Europeo, dividido en dos partes. La primera se llevó a cabo durante el mes de mayo y principios de junio en las ciudades de Londres (Reino Unido), Roma (Italia), París (Francia), Liverpool (Reino Unido) y Porrentruy (Suiza). La segunda parte se llevará a cabo a finales de julio y principios de agosto en las ciudades de Porto Covo (Portugal), Savines-Le-Lac (Francia), Rochechouart (Francia), París (Francia) y Saint-Denis de la Réunion (Francia). España estaba incluida en la lista pero por problemas con el festival donde se iba a llevar a cabo borraron el lugar de su Tour. Enlaces * Facebook Oficial * Twitter Oficial * Canal de Youtube Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería The_Barberettes1.jpg The_Barberettes2.jpg The_Barberettes3.jpg The_Barberettes4.jpg The_Barberettes5.jpg The Barberettes6.jpg The Barberettes7.jpg The Barberettes8.jpg Videografía The Barberettes - Little Gals|Little Gals The Barberettes - Jingle Bells|Jingle Bells The Barberettes - Hun Hun Christmas|Hun Hun Christmas The Barberettes - Winter Wonderland|Winter Wonderland The Barberettes - Be My Baby (Cover of The Ronettes)|Be My Baby The Barberettes - Lonesome Christmas (Korean Ver.)|Lonesome Christmas (Korean Ver.) The Barberettes - Love Shoes (feat. Stuart Zender)|Love Shoes (feat. Stuart Zender) The Barberettes - Like I Do| Like I Do Categoría:EggPlan Entertaiment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KIndie